


A study in tea and cereal

by scriddlerlover78



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriddlerlover78/pseuds/scriddlerlover78
Summary: Short scriddler story. A loose follow-up of my previous story 'Sick Like Me'. Just Jon and Ed being domestic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw Edward as the type to like fruit teas and Jonathan as the guy that drank tar-like coffee.

Edward stared long and hard at the 2 flavours of tea in his hands before placing both in the basket with a shrug. Edward had always been a person with a strong sweet tooth, preferring a cup of sugary tea to mull over a difficult problem than a cup of bitter coffee. Jonathan, on the other hand, was not.

“Really Edward, how much of that flavoured nonsense can you get through?” sighed Jonathan, as he reach for another packet of cheap coffee, which was all they could really afford at the moment. Their latest scheme had not been as successful as they were both hoping due to some rodent problems. 

“Jonathan, how many times do I have to tell you that just because you do not see the obvious appeal doesn’t mean I will no longer like it?” Edward placed his hands on his hips, staring at Jonathan while he waited for the man’s sarcastic response that was bound to arrive.

Jonathan simply raise an eyebrow at the other man, his so called partner, at his childish stance and continued moving through the store. He frowned to himself, it worried him to think about how quickly they had fallen into this complacent relationship, arguing like they had been close for years. They had become so domestic, going to the store together to stock up on supplies for their shared hideout, well it was more like Edward’s hideout that Jonathan slept in most nights because Edward refused to go to Jon’s hideout claiming it lacked everything a sane person needed to survive. Jonathan pointed out that Edward didn’t really count as a sane person and therefore should be able to visit sometimes. He was still sleeping on the couch for that comment. 

Edward had walked past Jonathan and into the aisle with all the cereal, critically looking at every box while Jonathan slowly walked after him, knowing his opinion on breakfast would not be appreciated. 

As he walked up to Edward he noticed a mother with a pram and a small child also standing in the aisle with them. The woman herself didn’t concern Jonathan as she appeared to have enough on her mind trying to calm her wailing baby in the pram. No, it was the little child staring at Jonathan and Edward in awe, as if he couldn’t believe the two men existed. Jonathan turned to Ed, hoping to warn the man to make his mind up so they could leave when the child practically leapt at his mother in excitement.

“MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK! LOOK! IT’S THE SCARECROW AND THE RIDDLER MOMMY! LOOK!”

Edward’s head turned quickly towards the boy, his eyes full of panic at being discovered. If the kid kept screaming like that the whole store would know they were here. He looked at Jonathan and was surprised to see him acting quite calmly, despite their dangerous situation. However, Jonathan simply looked at Edward calmly, and continued looking at cereal while the child screamed for attention. Edward was confused for a moment until he heard the mother intervening. 

“Tommy stop, that’s not a nice thing to shout out! I am trying to calm your sister down and you’re not helping by shouting out crazy things like that.”

“But mommy they really are here. Look.” The kid pointed at Jonathan and Edward, both of which were trying to act calm and like they weren’t listening in on the conversation. 

“Don’t be rude Tommy, what would two rogues be doing here? You can’t just go shouting something like that at two strangers. Now let’s go, we have to meet your father.” Despite the boy still protesting, she managed to drag him away, even looking embarrassed when she walked by the two rogues. 

When they could no longer hear her screaming child both men let out a sigh of relief, Jonathan had the beginning of a glare on his face but Edward was smiling. The whole situation was amusing to him in the end, especially since they hadn’t gotten caught. He leaned over to Jonathan and lightly kissed the frown off his face before it could fully form, laughing.

“Of course a kid would be able to tell we were rogues, do children these days have nothing better to do then worship a man dressed as a bat?” Edward picked up their basket, finally putting the cereal he had chosen inside before moving to the checkout. Behind him he heard Jonathan murmur, “No I suppose not”, before following after him.


End file.
